The Hardest Thing & The Right Thing Are The Same
by In Love With Narcolepsy Boy
Summary: You know full well that everything would have been fine. But it was your mistake that brought us here. Not mine. So don't you ever for a second think that you don't deserve what's hitting you right back in your face. FinnRory
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, I'm back again, but with a Finn/Rory story! Who would have thought it? Sorry to all my.. readers who were expecting an update or something, or to all of my great Rory/Dean fans who were expecting a Narco story. But my heart is with Finn now. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, never have, never will.

* * *

She walked into the bar, ordered herself a drink, and looked over at the familiar table she used to spend so many nights at. Everyone was there, including him. He was clinging to a slutty blonde, who was practically on his lap. She couldn't help but stare, and she could have sworn out of the corner of his eyes he saw her. He looked up, jerking her away from her gaze, and she nervously turned back in her seat, facing the other way. She glanced back, and their eyes met, but only for a while. It hurt too much to look.

She could spend hours upon hours talking about him, pointing out his amazing qualities; reminscing sadly about the few bad ones.

He was tall, and handsome. Dark hair, tanned body, with the most beautiful eyes you would ever look into. He was in good shape, and many, she had remembered, couldn't keep from looking at him. She couldn't blame them, he was gorgeous. But that's one of the few things that tore them apart.

God, and his accent. Every word that slipped from his tongue and into her ears, only made her more crazy.

He had the most adoring smile in the world. When he was laughing, he'd tilt his head back, and his lips would curve upward, showing his perfectly straight teeth. He'd put his head back down again, his mouth would close, and he would look you straight in the eye, almost as if saying that what you had just said truly made him laugh; brought pleasure to him. To put it in easier terms: he was not fake. When he thought something was funny, he laughed. When something hurt him, he frowned. He didn't show anybody any signs that what he was showing wasn't real.

He was also a gentleman. She remembered their first date. He insisted on helping her into the car, and out of the car. He held the door for her, always following behind her, almost to let her know, that if she fell, he would catch her. He took her to the most expensive restaurant in town, and after them both agreeing that it was a little too much, he took her out for ice cream. When the topic came up of how bright the city lights were, and how she just wished, that for a few minutes, they could turn them all off so that she could see the stars, he drove her out to a location distant to all the lights and they sat under the clear, dark, star-filled sky. He hugged her to him, and when she shivered the least bit, he took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her. They talked on and on about their life plans, priceless times they've had in the past with friends, so on and so forth.

He hadn't taken advantage of her either. He didn't pressure her to drink too much so he could have his way with her, but yet simply kept her sober and in one piece; drove her back to Yale, walked her back to her dorm, gave her a good night kiss, and left with a "Goodnight love, I had a wonderful time. I hope we can do this again."

And that they did. They had many more dates, filled with even better times, until they had finally become a little more serious and decided to become a couple. Not a "you're-my-date-to-this-stupid-family-function-I-have-to-go-to," but an honest to God, he was her boyfriend, she was his girlfriend type of couple.

She couldn't help but smile when she thought back to when he actually asked her to be his girlfriend. He was so nervous; she could tell. When he was nervous he couldn't stand confidently, if that made sense. He carried himself with little reassurance; shoulders slumped back, head tilted farther down than it usually is, hands in his pockets. It was a normal day, and it was passing as any other would. He started with a "Rory, love," to get her attention. She looked at him, fully attentive. He started rambling, about how much fun he's been having, how she was wonderful, and how these have been some of the best days of his life. He stopped for a while, and she gave him a look saying "get to the point," except it wasn't as demanding as it sounded. Then, he blurted it out. He said it so fast that he had to repeat it. He, Finnegan Morgan, had asked Rory Gilmore to be his girlfriend. That's a word he did not use much, and that was the only reason she was hesitant. But she took a chance, and accepted.

It had been going great for a while. He had stayed loyal to her, and, the nights where he completely wasted himself was brought down. (As she had requested earlier in the relationship.) But all it took was one night. One night had changed everything.

She was snapped out of her reverie when someone had come to the bar and ordered a drink. It was him. Even if it wasn't for his voice, she still would have recognized the man by what he ordered. She knew what he ordered. It never changed.

She looked over to him, and he was struggling to keep his eyes on the bartender, trying to patiently wait for his drink to be fixed.

"So.." she started, because it was completely impossible to stay silent by him, even if it was hard to speak to him. "She looks nice." Is what she said as she moved her head to point to the blonde he had seen her with.

"Rory.." he started.

"Different from the last one, but that's okay. I'm sure she doesn't mind sharing."

"Don't do this to me." he pleaded, as he finally took on the courage to look her in the eye.

She was surprised at what she saw. His eyes were dark, lacking in color, and there were circles around them, indicating the lack of sleep. She was almost positive it was because of what had happened. It had been a month, but she heard he had taken it pretty hard. Even if it was his fault.

"Don't do what?" she asked, as she was beginning to get angry. "Do you think you don't deserve this? Because this is hardly anything compared to what you did."

"No, I don't deserve it!" he half-yelled. He noticed his change of voice and brought it down. "I don't deserve it." he repeated, his voice just above a whisper.

"You know full well that everything would have been fine. But it was your mistake that brought us here. Not mine. So don't you ever for a second think that you don't deserve what's hitting you right back in your face." she yelled; now it was her turn for her voice to get louder.

Apparently it got the attention of a few people over from the table, and Logan had come to stop what could have started.

"Hey Rory." he said as he looked at her. "How are you doing tonight?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, I've been better." she said as she looked back at Logan. "But then again, I've been worse." she said bitterly as she turned her head to look at Finn.

"Okay, okay." Logan spoke again. "Come on Finn, come back to the table."

"Yeah Finn, go back to the table, I'm sure she's missing you."

"Rory.." this time it was Logan desparately trying to stop her.

It was then that the two heard a small voice, almost helpless voice, that they hadn't heard in a few moments. "I think I'm going to go back to the dorm." he said, as he looked at Logan for a response.

"Okay.. I understand." he smiled and gave his friend a pat on the shoulders, as Finn left towards the door.

When he wasn't in sight anymore, Logan turned to Rory.

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"Excuse me?" she half-yelled, surprise and anger dripping in her voice. "Why do I have to be like this? Do you not remember what happened?"

"Finn made a mistake."

"You're damn right he made a mistake." she shot back.

"If you haven't noticed, people do make mistakes."

"Logan, there is no excuse for what he did."

"He's not perfect."

"But that doesn't change anything."

"You overreacted."

"Logan!" she yelled. "Do you not get me here, he hurt me, alright? This past month has been _hell._ In fact, I think I'd rather be in hell right now. He was.. such a huge part of my life and now he's not there. I swear to God Logan, if I could turn back time and try to prevent this, I would. But the fact of the matter is that I can't, and I didn't make him do it."

"Ace, I know. I know." he led her back to the bar, and they sat down. "But no offense, you're being kind of selfish."

"Are you kidding me? How am I being selfish?"

"Did you see Finn lately? If you did you could tell that he hasn't been taking care of himself. His hair's a mess, his eyes are tired from his lack of sleep, and he doesn't eat. This hit him hard, Rory. You were the best thing that ever happened to him." he sighed and looked at the forgotten drink that Finn had ordered a while ago. He picked it up and took a drink from it.

"He's not himself anymore. I just want my best friend back." he said when he looked at her.

"I- I'm sorry for everything that's happening to him. But I still can't forgive him." she said as she put money on the counter and picked up her purse.

"I have to go." she said. "I'll see you later Logan." she hugged him and walked out.

Logan sighed heavily and layed his head in his hands.

* * *

Okkkaaay, I am soo sorry. It was basically just Logan and Rory talking. And it was short. I'm just trying to pass onto you the pain Finn is feeling. I want you to know what this was SO hard to write. And I probably have a thousand and one awkward errors. And I understand I never really told you what had happened. But I'm waiting for that. Now.. I need an opinion. Should I just continue from here, or make it go back in time, until it gets here, and THEN continue? If that makes sense.

Note: To any of you who haven't read anything of mine: first off, don't- lol, that is, don't read any of my previous stories. They'll be a waste of time. Second- I have a hard time updating. If I do, it takes forever, and if I don't, I never do. So you have to be patient.

Anyways. Review, because I need the criticism.


	2. Authors Note & Preview

**Authors Note**: Sad to say, this is NOT an update! please don't kill me! I've been super busy finishing up my freshman year of high school, and it's finally summer, so NOW I'll have more time to write. I'm actually going on vacation this Friday (June 1st) so I'll be in the car for hours, so I'll get a lot done. :) See, weird thing is, I actually have some stuff written out. But, uh, I accidently got ahead of myself and skipped a chapter and started writing a flashback for Chapter 3. (Yes, I decided to go the flashback route.) So, to make up for no updates, I've provided a preview of Chapter 3, lol. It isn't detailed yet, so it's again just a kind of spoiler-ette type thing, because I will edit and provide more detail to the actual chapter when I post it. Anyways. You certainly do not have to read it if you don't want to, but for those that do, here it is. (And I can not say I'm sorry enough times, so sorry! And I promise to update soon!)

(Please note that when I update again I will delete this chapter.)

* * *

Preview, Chapter Three:

**Flashback**

_"Rory, love, for whom do I owe my gratitude?"_

_Rory looked up at him and smiled. She had grown to know that Finn, in fact, did speak his mind, therefore, you never really knew what he was exactly talking about._

_"Finny," she started and laughed as he winced at the nickname, "I don't think we're at the psychological point in our relationship where we can exactly read each other's minds," she laughed again. "Care to explain where you're coming from?"_

_"Well, you've never really told me of your past relationships, and I would like to know who was stupid enough to give you up."_

_"No one really gave me up. More like the other way around."_

_"That's my girl." he said as he smiled and kissed her forehead._

_"I didn't start out so well. No guy seemed to really have an interest in me." They were now sitting up facing each other. Finn gave her a confused look._

_"But . . You're beautiful. Who resisted you?" Rory laughed at how serious the statement came out to be. What would be a cheesy line in a movie is what Finn thought a completely honest question. She couldn't help but smile at how lucky she was to be sitting here with him._

_"I was shy . . I kept to myself. I had a hard time talking to people, let alone trust and make them a part of my life. But . . when I was 16 that all changed."_

_She looked at Finn who seemed to be so engrossed by her words. She didn't need a signal to continue._

* * *

So yeah, just a preview of the chapter AFTER the next. Lol. Sorry again! I love you all. :) 


End file.
